Selene: Princess of the Moon
by Jessica C. Malfoy
Summary: Selene, sister of Queen Selenity, has been ignored, unlike the other 1st borns. Now, will she let the throne slip through her fingers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set in the Silver Milleninium but, before our current senshi, the ones that the show is about

A/N: This is set in the Silver Milleninium but, before our current senshi, the ones that the show is about. Instead, this is about Usagi's mother, and in this fanfic, she will be called,Usagi. So the list go as following.

Queen Selenity- Usagi and Selene's mother (Serena/Usagi's grandmother)

Usagi-Serena's/Usagi's mother

Selene: Sister of Usagi….

Now, the Inner and Outer senshi….They have the names as their children, but they have the same personality and look the same as their children. So…just think that okay? ^_^

Usagi raced through the halls of the Moon Palace, she was once again, running late for the Plantary Senshi meetings. "Mother will not like this at all," she huffed as she stopped and caught her breath. She smoothed her white silky dress and entered the throne room.   
  
She smiled and looked out, the Inner Princesses were talking, while the Outers were sitting in their assigned seats, not speaking, not moving; they looked like statues.   
  
"Princess Usagi, now that you're here, we can start the meeting. Please take a seat by Selene." Queen Selenity said, beaming at Usagi.   
  
Usagi nodded, gratefull for not being scolded, she was fixing to turn 16 after all, and took her seat next to Selene.   
  
Selene, did not look very happy. Her usually bright emerald green eyes were dull, and her usual knee length black hair up in odangos were not quite as neat,did not look like Usagi's sister at all, nor Selenity's daughter as well, but other then that, she looked exactly like her mother and sister.   
  
The Inner Princesses were buzzing with excitment, wondering if this meeting would mean the end of their training and they would fully gain the power of their respective planets. While the Outer Princesses, looked as if they had better things scheduled that they need to do instead of the meeting.   
  
"Good morning, Princesses, I am delighted that all of you are in attendence this morning," Haurka muttered "Like we had a choice,", but Selntity didn't take notice. "As most of you know, Usagi's 16th birthday is rapidly approaching, and this can be a major milestone. Outers, I believe that you already have yours so you can dismiss what I'm directing towards the other princesses."   
  
Haurka, noting that remark, stretched out and pulled out a book, Michiru pulled out a cross-stitch, while Hotaru and Sestunna quietly talked among themselves.   
  
Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako exictedly look at Usagi, knowing that their destiny would soon come into play.   
  
"Now, I know that you all are excited, I was to when I was your age. I still remember that time period, Rei and I fought tooth and nail...." Queen Selenity said, enveloped in her teenage memories.   
  
Rei and Usagi look at each other, both sticking their tounge out at one another and quietly giggled.   
  
"Now, you all, I just wanted to inform you that the birthday party is the 30th of June, there will be a full moon, as well the planets will align and the sun will be at its brightest, it will a date that we all shall never forget." Queen Selenity said, beaming at Usagi.   
  
Selene, who glared at Usagi, her green eyes cold as ice, stormed out of the room, her black dress swaying in the speed that she was going.   
  
The Outers shook their heads, "And she said that she was supposed to lead us, I don't think so..." Haurka said, while Michiru nodded in agreement.   
  
All of the Inner Princesses turned towards Ami, who was the closest to Selene of the Inners. "Whats eating her?" Rei inquired.   
  
"I'm not a mind reader, Rei, thats supposed to be your area of speciality." Ami replied, looking at Rei, whose checks were a slight shade of red.   
  
"Ami, please, if you have any information that would shed light in this situation, please tell us," Queen Selenity said, looking at Ami.   
  
"I wish that I did, but I don't. We haven't had a girl-talk in ages, I'm sorry."   
  
"Its okay, Ames," Minako said, trying to not let this meeting go downhill, "Lets talk about the party."   
  
"Yeah, hey, you said that there was to be a Solar line up?" Makoto stated.   
  
"Yes, there will be, now this marks that a larger amount then usual power transfer will take place or something will drastically go wrong, causing all things to shift," Ami said and reciving looks like 'What in the world are you talking about?' from the Inner senshi, while Selenity simply nodded.   
  
"Yes, legend has it to where when everything aligns and the Sun is stronger then usual, either something drasticly wrong shall happen or something amazingly wonderful shall fall upon us." Rei added, "Mother told me about it a couple monthes ago, but wasn't there something about another daughter being brought into the darkness?"   
  
Usagi looked at Selenity, "Another daughter? You mean Selene? But she won't go bad, will she?", she inquired of her mother.   
  
"Time will tell, but I assure you that the chances of Selene turning evil is the same as myself turning evil, now this meeting is dissmissed. Princess Uranus! Please, Princess Uranus! Please, wake up!" Selenity called, and woke up a tired Haurka, who mumbled, "A nice alarm clock would have also done the job...", as herself and the other others quickly and quietly exit the room, and left the palace to go to Hotaru's palace, to have a meeting of their own.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Selene stormed out of the hall, rage covering her, controlling her. "'Usagi this' and 'Usagi that', they have forgotten that it is my 16th birthday as well! I'll show them, they'll regret giving Usagi the throne, all of them will!" She yelled as she bumped into the Outers.   
  
"Watch it, Moon...." Haurka hissed, while Michiru sent sympathic looks to Selene.   
  
"Give her a break, Haurka," Hotaru began, "Its not as if she's stolen your sword, now I could understand that. Lets just go."   
  
Michiru nodded, and turned to where Sestunna was, but she had already teleported out, and teleported herself and Haruka out of there, leaving Hotaru.   
  
"You okay, Sel? You don't seem quite yourself," Hotaru began looking at Selene.   
  
"I'm fine," Selene snapped at Hotaru who, suprisingly did not recoil, "Now leave me be!"   
  
Hotaru looked at Selene, in all of her 18 years she had not seen anyone so cross, not even Haurka, was this bad. "Fine, fine." Hotaru muttered, then teleported in a flash of purple light.   
  
Selene looked at the spot where Hotaru was and sighed, "Its not like you care, nobody dose," Selene muttered and tore off to her room to cry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The Inner Princesses gathered in Usagi's bed, a week later.   
  
"Okay, Rei, let me get this straight. You saw 3 people helping 6 other people and those 6 other people came here and attacked us?" Ami said, typing this into her computer.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you this? Yes, thats right," Rei said, flopping down on the bed.   
  
"What did they look like?" Inquired Makoto, who was braiding Minako's hair.   
  
"Well, the 1st 3, all I can tell is that they're women, and that the other 6, 2 are women and I'm not sure about the othe 4." Rei said, and sighed.   
  
"Well, that *narrows* it down," Minako said.   
  
"Well, its the what I got, and what we have to work with. I'd like to see you try to do better," Rei snapped at Minako.   
  
"Okay you guys, calm down, now, Rei are they evil?" Usagi asked slowly.   
  
"Baka," Rei muttered, "No, Usagi they are pink fluffy bunnys, yes they are evil! Thats why we are here!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, well, it could be like a vision of the past you know," Makoto said, trying to defend Usagi.   
  
"That is true," Ami added, not looking up from her computer.   
  
"I know what I saw, and its coming..." Rei said, as the meeting continued.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Selene walked among the gardens of the Moon Palace. "I wish Mother would have decided that I would gain the power of the Imperium Crystal, instead of just a basic level. I am of blood of the Moon family, its not like I'm not pure Lunarian blood. I--" Selene paused when she heard a rustle around her.   
  
"Who's there? You reveal yourself, or I will punish you!" Selene shouted out, reaching into a hidden pocket of her dress, pulling out a black henison pen with a silver crescent moon on the top.   
  
The rustle sounded again and Selene transformed. "Midnight Moon Activation!" In a flash of red light, Selene was not standing there, Sailor Midnight Moon was.   
  
"From the side of the Dark Moon, I shall right all wrongs! I am Sailor Midnight Moon!"   
  
Midnight Moon looked around searching for the source. "Dear, dear, you shouldn't believe everything you hear," a evil and silkly voice replied, causing Midnight Moon to spin around searching for it.   
  
"Silly, girl, you have made it easier for me, Dark Ice Enclosure!" The voice called out, sending one wave of dark energy towards Midnight Moon, who didn't even had the time to scream, only to open her mouth to scream.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At the dining hall that night, Queen Selenity kept looking to her right, where Selene usually sat, but her spot was empty.   
  
"Has anyone seen Selene since this morning?" Queen Selenity asked her advisors, Luna and Artemis, and the Inner Princesses.   
  
"No, my queen, I have not seen her all day," Luna said, in a formal tone.   
  
"Neither have I," Artemis added.   
  
"Girls?" Queen Selenity suggested towards the princesses.   
  
"Not since this morning," all of the inners chrous, but ending at different times, causing Minako and Usagi to burst into giggles.   
  
Queen Selentiy stood up, Luna and Artemis following the suite and simply said, "Girls, we are to search for her, immediently," in a tone that they all knew not to argue with.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
They had been searching for almost an enitre day, the entire palace had been searched twice and no clues.   
  
"Call in the Outers.." Selenity ordered.   
  
"We have already tried, my queen," Luna began.   
  
"We can not locate them nor communicate with them," Artemis finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Selenity looked at Artemis and Luna again, "What do you mean

Queen Selenity looked at Artemis and Luna again, "What do you mean?"   
  
"We can not contact them," Luna began, "nor can we locate them," Artemis finshed.   
  
Queen Selenity paused, hope was fading fast. It had been almost a day since Selene was seen last. The palace had been searched twice, including the hidden passages, and the grounds were almost all covered.   
  
"We can not lose hope, we----" Queen Selenity started but stopped, something calling her, something in the wind, but it was almost silent, but was crying out loud to be heard.   
  
She dismissed the thought and resumed talking to Luna and Artemis.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Minako and Ami wandered around the rose gardens, both knowning that the chances of Selene being here, was as much as Rei not snapping at Usagi for an entire day. Ami was doing a scan for Selene's energy, but since her energy was not in huge bursts, it was hard to tell.   
  
"Lets try another place, Ami, she's not going to be here. Lets try the floating gardens," Minako suggested.   
  
"No, Makoto already checked there and she wasn't there." Ami replied, not taking her eyes off of the screen of the computer.   
  
"Where can she be?" Minako said, in a puzzled tone, as if wondering how a person, never the less a *princess*, could just disappear without a sign or clue.   
  
"I don't know, Minako, I don't know," Ami said softly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Makoto and Usagi wandered around the other part of the rose garden, trying to find any sign of Selene.   
  
"Do you think she's alright?" Usagi asked, looking at the roses.   
  
"She's fine, remember, she's part of the Outers. She's one of the toughest senshi there ever was, and don't you forget that." Makoto said, reasuringly.   
  
"But, why is she part of the Outers? Why couldn't she be part of the Inners as well?"   
  
"Usagi, you want to be part of the Outers? One of you had to be part of the Outers, so that the balance of power wouldn't shift drasitically. Besides, its not your fault that she was born before you."   
  
"Only by a few minutes, but even then, she should be Sailor Moon, not me."   
  
"Just because she's the first born, dosen't automatically make her the heir of the Moon. Apparently, something about you caused you to have the crescent moon on your forehead, and Selene didn't."   
  
"Mother never has told me what she had on her forehead, if anything at all."   
  
"I don't know, it could be anything, when you think about it. Maybe the Outer planet symbols merged together, an outside constelletion, anything is possible." Makoto said, she knew that Jupiter, at one time, was almost grouped with the Outers but was put with the Inners for they needed another strong senshi. Makoto, personally, was grateful, she didn't know how she'd be able to put up with Haurka, and keep the serious attitude 24/7.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Rei roamed the small garden of pansys. She looked around and sighe, she knew that time was running out, and Selene could be gone forever if they didn't find her soon, or it could already be too late. She mentally scolded herself, _Its not her fault that she was put with the Outers. There has to be a reason...I should have been nicer to her, I don't know how I'm going to live with myself now. This dose not feel right, and I know it. _  
  
Rei suddenly stopped, a cool breeze came out of nowhere, and pulled back at her long raven hair and red gown. The wind, it seemed to say _Where the water meets the land, where the grasses and the flowers mix, hurry there, Princess..._   
  
Rei paused, she had recieved unusal messages before, but this one took the cake, as well as a batch of Makoto's cookies. _There's not any oceans here, but the grasses....._, she thought then took off towards the lily garden and ponds.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The Outers sat around a small round table on Hotaru's patio. A cool breeze was blowing, mixing the scent of the flowers with the trees.   
  
Haurka and Michiru were unusally quiet, as if they were waiting for something. Finally, Haurka spoke up, "Something is happening."   
  
Hotaru nodded, "Where? Another attack from Trey?"   
  
The Outers had been battling Trey for years now, and finally, last month they finally defeated him and killed him.   
  
Michiru shook her head, "No, this is a new message, but its not clear."   
  
Sestunna looked out towards the ocean, the winds causing the waves to rise higher then usual and to crash violently against the shoreline. "I have to go soon, so please, try to explain soon, or come to me later on."   
  
Haurka was straining her senses, trying to make sense of the winds' message. "It involves Selene. That is for sure."   
  
"The ocean also says that, something about distress and something approaching. Dose this make any sense, Hotaru? Sestunna?" Michiru asked, obiviously confused, for the ocean and the wind hardly ever contained the same message, for the message would usually split into two parts, but not this time.   
  
"What do we do? Go to the Moon and get to the bottom of this?" Hotaru asked, she personally liked Selene and showed it; she knew that the others cared for her as well, but just didn't let it show.   
  
"No, I suggest that we wait it out. This could just be something minor. Let the Inners take care of it. If any of you, get a message asking our assistance, contact me immediently." The wise, senshi of time said and teleported out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rei wandered around the lily garden, not seeing one trace of Selene or anybody, for that matter. She stopped again, and watched where the lilies were blowing, they were blowing towards a passage, which even Rei could tell that led to a dead end; but never the less, she followed and saw Selene.   
  
Encased in what looked to be a dark crystal like material, her fuku on, her mouth and eyes wide open, as in either suprise or terror. Selene was there, or a mold of Selene was there.   
  
Rei stood ther for a second, then yelled out, "Selene! I found Selene! SELENE IS HERE!"   
  
"Don't worry, Selene, we'll get out of there and punish the person that did this to you," Rei said in a regular tone to the statue like Sailor Midnight Moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Queen Selenity looked up, "Rei....Lets go," she said, and with that Luna and Artemis were off towards the sound of Rei's voice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Minako and Ami looked up, hearing Rei's yells as well.   
  
"Lets go, I hope that its not too late," Ami said closing her computer and running towards them.   
  
"Same here, Ami, same here," Minako replying, and running to catch up with Ami.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Makoto and Usagi look at each other, and Usagi sprouted a big grin.   
  
"You hear that Mako-chan! Rei found her!"   
  
"Lets go then!" Makoto replied and they were off as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
They arrived at the sight in this order: Queen Selenity, Luna, Artemis, Minako, Ami, Makoto and Usagi was on the way.   
  
"Minako, go back to Usagi, do not let her see this," Queen Selentiy said, not taking her eyes off of the unmoving princess.   
  
Minako ran back on the path, to find Usagi sitting on the ground, trying to untangle herself from some over grown ferns.   
  
"You having a bit of trouble there?" Minako asked, looking down at the Moon Princess.   
  
"No, I almost got it," Usagi said, thought her voice was strained as she tried to break the vern's hold on her leg. "How is Selene?"   
  
Minako paused, and then came up with a story, "That wasn't Selene; Rei saw a statue of one of the old queens, and thought she was Selene. And guess what? You and I get a hour break!" Minako said, bending down and removing the vern from Usagi's foot (Usagi was doing it backwards, causing the hold to get tighter) and stood back up.   
  
"Lets see what yummy treats the kitchens have for us today, Usagi-chan." Minako said, happily, and they were off to the kitchens in the Moon Palace.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Queen Selenity watched Minako run off, then turned to the others. "Luna, Artemis, please go and try to contact the Outers once more, Rei and Makoto, henison, and follow my orders."   
  
Luna and Artemis, not wasting a precious seconds, immediently ran back towards the palace, passing Usagi and Minako, who were also making their way towards the palace as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Mars Princess Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Princess Power!"   
  
"Hension, yo!" Both princesses scream out in unison, as ribbons and bright lights surround them, leaving the part of the all mighty and powerful Inner Senshi team.   
  
"Rei, Makoto, try the Fire bird and Thunder dragon together. Ami, you know exactly what to do."   
  
"Mars Firebird Strike!"   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"   
  
Both attacks hit the 'statue' of Selene, chipping off most of the excess substence.   
  
Ami opened up her computer and did a scan on the fallen substence. "It identifies it as 'Dark Crystal'."   
  
Queen Selenity picked up part of the 'statue' that was blown off. "Dark Crystal, interesting..."   
  
Both Jupiter and Mars were puzzled, for did a 'Dark Crystal' even exist? Was it a rare gem that even the royals hadn't even heard of it?   
  
"Thank you for the assistence, Rei and Makoto, I believe that I can finsh it off," Queen Selenity began taking off her very own broach. Both Mars and Jupiter were in awe, hardly ever Queen Selenity transformed, and it was even rarer that she would do it front of the entire search party, if they were passing by.   
  
"Moon Healing Beam!" Queen Selenity call out, beams of light, colors of the rainbow, wrapping themselves into the shape of the cresent moon, then shot itself towards Selene. It wrapped around her, crushing the 'dark cyrstal' surronding her, and with an ear splitting cracking noise, the dark crystal realeased its grip on the princess and fell down back to the Moon.   
  
Sailor Midnight Moon fell, then looked around. "Where are you, creep! Show yourself! Midnight Moon Total Eclispe!" She called out, a dark ball of energy, which was rapidly growing, in her hands, and it grew to a nice size. It was the shape of the 'Dark Side' of the Moon. Suddenly, bright white light emitted from it, and the attack flew out, towards the senshi.   
  
Sailors Mars and Jupiter ducked, as did Queen Selenity. Ami, however, was not as lucky, as she had to dive to avoid getting hit with one of Selene's 'stronger' attacks.   
  
Midnight Moon looked around, and at the large hole that she had created, it went through 5 walls, made up of vines and flowers. "Umm.....Gomen..." She muttered, looking at them.   
  
Sailors Mars and Jupiter, plus Ami, stood back up and just stared at Midnight Moon. None of them had ever seen or even heard of that attack, never the less, almost get hit by it.   
  
Queen Selenity stood back up and looked at Midnight Moon, her eyes shining with tears.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Artemis pressed some keys in the 'Control Room' at the Moon Palace. "C'mon, yes, thats it..Bingo!"   
  
A 3-D globe of Saturn appeared in the middle of the floor, where there were beams as if to keep it in place.   
  
"Get me the Princess," Artemis said, as the machines were buzzing with the orders, sending out signals to Saturn.   
  
Another beam dropped down from the ceiling and a 3-D image of the 17 year old Princess Hotaru appeared.   
  
"This is Advisor Artemis, do you hear me, Princess?"   
  
Hotaru nodded, "Yes, I do hear you Artemis. Why did you call me? Though, I highly doubt that you are just making a social call."   
  
"Where have all of you been for the past 24 hours?"   
  
"Here, at Saturn. We had a mini-meeting and discussed some things that needed to be discuessed years ago. Why?"   
  
"Selene was attacked, and right now, if I am not misktaken, she is in a statue like statis. Now, it was crystal clear but had a dark purple, if not black, tint to it. Do you know anything about that?"   
  
Hotaru paused for a moment. "Dark Crystal, one of the rarest forms a crystal can take. The only known mines are here, on Saturn. You sure that it was dark crystal?"   
  
"Thats the only thing that it can be, Princess. You have any theories?"   
  
"Last time I checked, we didn't have any mining going on in the mines. So, they would have got to have taken the dark crystal from the warehouse, when we were mining, or they just found another source."   
  
"Tell me, what is so special about this dark crystal?"   
  
"Well, I've read about this plenty of times, Artemis. According to some Saturnian legends, there was one huge crystal, that gave off negative energy. It says that the crystal could take in any type of energy and then put it to its own use. One day, the crystal exploded, and it covered a man and his wife that were passing by. They had the symbol of Saturn on their forehead, and were named 'King' and 'Queen'. I am part of that line. It is also believed that only one that never had a pure heart could harness the power that it gave off. If somebody could, then they'd probably be more powerful then myself and Queen Selenity combined."   
  
Artemis paused in thought and let it all sink in. "What do you think happened?"   
  
"I can not answer that, Artemis. For one I don't even know the entire story and two, you could just think it is a dark crystal surronding Selene."   
  
Artemis nodded, "Well, do you think that Selene would turn on us? Betray us?"   
  
Hotaru looked like she had been put between a rock and a hard place. "S---Selene, is powerhungry. She loves power. I know myself. Haurka took her for physical, Sestunna had her for mental, Michiru had her for spirtual, and I, I think I got the worse of it, the senshi powers." Hotaru paused and then started again.   
  
"She's a fighter, born to fight. You know that. Usually, a 1st born, like herself, is destined for the throne, but not this time. I don't know why, for it just dosen't make any sense at all. She will do just about anything for that throne or any throne she can get her hands on."   
  
"You didn't answer my question, Hotaru. Do you think she will?"   
  
"You know the answer to that, Artemis. I'm just a teammate of hers, while you live in the same palace of her. Now, I best be off, before you start quizzing me about how brutal she is in battle----"   
  
"Well, tell me that."   
  
Hotaru sighed and looked up. "Do the stars shine? Do the moons revolve around the planets? Selene will fight to the death and back, if given the chance. She is like us, the Outers. We know our cause and we will not let petty emotions get in our way of our duty. Like the Inners do, I swear if I hear one more 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean for my lightning to hit you so hard!' I will scream and blast them all myself. Goodday Artemis, Luna." Hotaru finshed and with a blink of an eye, the Saturn image and the image of Hotaru had disappeared.   
  
"We are nowhere closer to figureing this thing out are we?" Artemis asked.   
  
"Not one inch," Luna replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The Moon Palace was eeriely quiet, even with both Moon Princesses back

The Moon Palace was eeriely quiet, even with both Moon Princesses back. Luna and Artemis were only teens, but they were advisors, never the less.   
  
  
Maids and severents were running back and forth, trying to make Princess Selene as comfortable as possible. Yet, Selene wasn't barking orders, nor was she loud and complaining to her fellow court.   
  
The Outers had only been informed about the entire thing, only a day ago, and yet, they had not come. Rei guessed that they figured she'd be okay, that or Pluto had told them in advance.   
  
In the Throne Room, Queen Selenity was talking to Princess Usagi, in a serious tone.   
  
"Usagi, you will inherit my throne. Now, I know that Selene has the birthright, but this is not in her destiny. She dose not have the crescent moon that you have. She has a whole moon, and she probably can not control the Silver Crystal.   
  
"I will talk to her soon, so you are not the one that has to break the news to her. Though, I highly, suspect that she knows that she will not inherit the throne. Now, a ball will take place in less then a month. We have sent out invitations out, and a suitor is coming from a distant star. That Queen and I have already decided that if you too do marry, you will rule here, on the Moon, and only of the Moon. She has another son, and he already has his wife, and will take the throne."   
  
"Mother, have you seen him?"   
  
"No, I have't, Usagi. I haven't. But, the rumors say that is quite the catch."   
  
Usagi grinned at the thought.   
  
"Usagi, don't you dare get an airhead. Things could work out to where he and Selene works out better. He is a bit older then the both of you, and may prefer an older one."   
  
"She's only 1 year older then me! Surely, that won't do a thing!"   
  
"Yes, it can, Usagi. Remember, you are the youngest of the senshi and of the ones that are going to attend the ball."   
  
Usagi sighed, "What if I don't find a suitor?"   
  
"You will, if worse comes to worse, Selene can have a child, and you take the child in as your own."   
  
"Mother, you know that she *hates* men, and if she did have a baby, she wouldn't let me take care of it."   
  
"You don't know that, Usagi. Now, off you go and pick an apporiate gown to wear this time!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
ONE MONTH LATER....   
  
Rei looked at herself at the mirror, wanting to make sure that everything was perfect. Rumor had it to where, not only *one* suitor was coming, but *5* were coming.   
  
She spun around, watching her floor length ruby red gown gently swirl outwards then back to the normal, her small red heels barely visiable. She looked at herself one more time. Her knee length raven hair was soft and shown like silk. She smiled softly, then walked into Usagi's room, where they were all to meet.   
  
  
Makoto put on her emerald necklace, a gift from her mother, as if she knew that tonight would be the big night. Her forest green tight bodice showed off her toned figured and she smiled at the fact it did; the skirt flared out gently as if she were a porclien doll, a very strong porclien doll to be exact. She was wearing small heels, all the princesses were, in the case of this situation. She, too, left for Usagi's room.   
  
Ami groaned, it wasn't as if she didn't like the balls, she loved the balls. It was just these heels that they had to wear, and to this one as well. She didn't like the dress that her mother had picked out for her though. It was very tight and stiff. It was beautfuil, Ami agreed on that, she just wondered how she was supposed to dance in it. The sky blue material, with all of the beads, forming a wave of water on the bodic. She then left to join the others.   
  
  
Minako, had the biggest grin that you ever seen. She, out of all of the princesses, was the most excited about it. She smiled, she was wearing a sleeveless golden gown. It was simple, but it showed her curves, never the less. She slided into her heels and she went off to Usagi's room.   
  
  
Usagi, however, was having a terrible time with getting ready. She had 'mis-placed' both her broach and her accesories. Running around her room, in her moon-white gown, with small golden crescent moons adorning it, looking for them. Her hair was up in her traditional meatballs, when the Inner Princesses arrived.   
  
Eventually, they found it (turns out it was on the dresser, that was next to where Usagi got dressed), and were late for the ball, which was usual.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The ball room was gorgous, as if it knew tonight would change everybody's lives. Queen Selenity sat on her throne, with Luna and Artemis on either side of her. To her right, the suitors were lined up, each looking very serious, and hot for that matter.   
  
Selene however, was nowhere to be seen, but nobody took notice of that, except Artemis. He remembered several talks with Selene....   
  
_  
  
"Selene, what do you think you're going to do when you or your sister take the throne?"   
  
"Don't lie to me, Artemis, you know that Usagi will get the throne. I know it, mother knows it, and Usagi knows it."   
  
"That is not a fact, Princess. What do you plan on doing?"   
  
"Its simple, when Usagi takes the throne, I'm going to die. When she turns 16, I'm going to die. Its simple, Artemis."   
  
"You're not going to *die*, Selene."   
  
"Yes, I am, Artemis. I know that, and I accept it. Now, leave me be, before I get tired of this and blast you to smitherins."   
  
_  
  
Artemis sighed, as he replayed that memory. He was probably the only one that she ever told that too, besides the Outers, and even *if* she told them.   
  
The Inners entered the room, and hush fell onto the guests. They curstied and walked up to Queen Selenity.   
  
"Princes Sol, Draco, Orion, Star, and Comet; Princesses Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto." Queen Selenity paused, as the she looked for Selene. Just at that moment the huge and heavy doors flew open, and everbody's eyes went to it.   
  
In the doorway, a very angry Selene stood, in a tight black dress. The full moon, shown fiercely on her forehead, then she stormed through the crowd. The guests moved away, not wanting to be victom of her temper.   
  
"This is Pr---"   
  
"Don't you dare, use that 'Princess Selene' crap, Mother! You explain this at once!"   
  
Queen Selenity looked at Selene, "Selene, don't you da----"   
  
"Shut it, Mother. I have every right to blast you to smitherins, and I will given the chance!"   
  
"Selene! You will not act in this manner----"   
  
"Oh really, Mother? Then why is it that Usagi gets a ball for her 16th birthday, and I didn't? Tell me that, Mother! I have the birthright for the throne, but Usagi is getting it! I shall not let this happen!"   
  
The Inners, excluding Usagi, pulled out their hension pens. Selene pulled out her broach.   
  
"You're going to battle with death, *princesses*. You know that I will clean all of your slates."   
  
"We'll just see about that, eh?" Rei hissed at Selene.   
  
"Bug out of this, Selene. Usagi has more right to the throne then you ever will!" Makoto added.   
  
"You will never have a throne, you ugly tramp!" Minako added, only realizing what she said *after* she said it.   
  
Selene's almost emotionless eyes, watered up, and she looked at the open doors, to see the Outers standing there. Her eyes went back to her mother, who was standing up, anger and sadness in her eyes.   
  
"I knew, I wasn't accepted here," Selene muttered, and turned to leave, to have somebody grab her arm. She looked at him, one of the suitors had.   
  
"Selene, would you care to dance?" Sol asked, it was him who did that.   
  
Selene's eyes watered up even more, and she looked towards the Outers for support, but found that they were gone. No longer there, if they were even there in the first place.   
  
She looked back at the rest of them. Selenity was looking, as if urging her to accept the offer.   
  
Her watery eyes now shone with a fire that was deep in her soul, her hatred shone through her emerald green eyes. She then jerked her arm away, "Goodnight, _Mother _," she icely hissed and stormed from the ballroom.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The Outers had witnessed the entire act, and they knew that it had to come, sooner or later.   
  
"Don't you dare try anything, Saturn," Haurka said, and Hotaru didn't dare move. Haurka hardly ever called the Outers by their planetary names, unless something drastic was happening, or she was in a very bad mood.   
  
"Haur--," Michiru started, a bit shocked at the tone that Haurka had used towards Hotaru.   
  
"She is right, we must stay out of this one. Selene has to over come this one by herself. We can only train her, but not assist her in any of her battles," Sestunna stated.   
  
"Not even once," inquired Hotaru.   
  
"Not even once," Michiru said, accepting it as she said it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Selene stormed through the empty halls, passing a servant every couple of minutes.   
  
"The nerve of them! I can not believe this!" She stopped infront of a painting of herself, Usagi, and her mother. Without a second of thought she ripped the painting apart and sread the pieces of it all over the hall.   
  
"They shall never, ever, forget me!" She yelled out, her full moon still burning firecly on her forehead, as if it stopped, she wouldn't know who she was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you 2 for reviewing

A/N: Thank you 2 for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to both of you! ^_^..Also, I do not own SM nor anything associated with it. Nor do I claim to own it.

The ballroom was quiet, a pin could drop and everybody could jump out of their skin and screams of terror would echo across the palace.   
  
"Everyone, let the ball begin!" Queen Selenity commanded, as the band began to play a fast waltz.   
  
They paired up in the following order: 

Mercury/Orion   
Venus/Comet   
Mars/Draco   
Jupiter/Star   
Moon/Sol 

  
  
They had nice small talk, but one topic was stuck in the blonde prince's head. _Why had that princess acted in that way? _  
  
"Princess, may I ask, why did the other Moon Princess act in such a manner," inquired the Prince of Sol.   
  
"I have no idea, though, I do know that we've never really gotten along."   
  
"But you two still fight together, correct?"   
  
"Hardly ever."   
  
"She's not a senshi?"   
  
"Oh yes, she's a senshi alright. And a very powerful one at that."   
  
"Then why dosen't she battle with the other senshi?"   
  
"She dose though."   
  
"So she fights with Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter then?"   
  
"Oh no. She hardly ever fights with us. Its mostly against us."   
  
"But you said that she fought with the senshi."   
  
"Yes, the Outer senshi. Don't tell me that you haven't heard of them?"   
  
"I thought they had since seperated from the Lunarian rule."   
  
"Oh no, though, it woulnd't suprise me if they wanted to."   
  
"Why is it that she fights with the Outers?"   
  
"Well, she is very powerful, powerful enough, without a crystal, to be accepted into the Outers. For, Saturn can destory worlds, and Pluto can destory time. Uranus and Neptune can sense evil. Its a powerful group."   
  
"So, she has the Silver Crystal then, correct?"   
  
"No, I have that."   
  
"Oh."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Selene took in deep ragged breathes, observing what she had done.   
  
"Time will show them. Time shall destroy them. By Selene's last words, 'One like myself can not ever be forgotten!', I shall avenge and gain the Silver Cyrstal!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
On a deserted place, on the Sun, a lone woman stood behind a bubbling cauldron. Her long colorless hair fell to the ground, her pale skin, would have made you think that she was an albino. All except for her eyes. Her cold black eyes. They shown an evil, and evil that invested itself only into those whose heart had never, ever, been pure.   
  
"Oh, Selene, you will get your chance, child. You shall get your chance.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
At the Palace of Venus, a girl hurridly ran throughout the halls. If you didn't know better, you would have sworn that it was Princess Minako, but it was not. It was Solar Star. The Peace Keeper for Venus.   
  
She did as her mother did, and her mother, and her mother, as all of the generations had before her, and the generations after her. The role of the Peace Keeper was to attend all the meetings that the Queens and the Princesses held. To make sure that all of them made plans with peace in mind, and that they could report the plans to the other Peace Keepers.   
  
"I hope that I'm not too late," she gasped as she stopped infront of a door and let herself in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At Mars, another girl, unaware of the ball taking place at the Moon Palace, was sitting infront of a fire. As if stareing into it.   
  
This girl did not look like Princess Minako, of Venus. No, this girl looked like Princess Rei, of Mars. Her name was Flare Flash. Her mother had been a Peace Keeper for Mars, yet, her father was from Jupiter, a Royal Knight. Thus, she could not fulfill the duty of Peace Keeper for Mars, she, instead, recieved the role of the Keeper of the Elements: Fire and Lightning.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Little did Flare Flash and Solar Star know, fate would pull those two together for something that would change the entire course of history.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
For the rest of the night, the night was uneventful, well, Selene didn't cause another scene, nor did she return to the ball, for that matter. The ball was beginning to close, and the Inner Senshi, kept glancing at the doors, expecting Selene to burst through them at any second, but she had not.   
  
"Attention, if I could have everybody's attentions, please. Yes, thank you," Queen Selenity began, "now, thank you all for coming to the ball," she paused and looked at the opening doors, which revealed a tired and pale looking Selene, "all of you, I thank you. Princess Usagi is now, 16, and like her sister, Selene, shall fully gain the power of her side of the Moon."   
  
At that remark, Selene looked away, as if she had been slapped, and looked at the floor, as if admiring the guests' shoes.   
  
"I also, have to announce my heir to the throne," Queen Selenity paused again, as the Outer Senshi walked back into the ball room and stood behind Selene, like gaurds. If not to comfort Selene.   
  
The Inner Senshi, however, did not find this comforting, not at all.   
  
"What do they think they are doing," Rei hissed to Makoto.   
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it. What do you think Minako," Makoto replied.   
  
"I think they know something that we don't, and I don't like it."   
  
"They could just be here to support Selene, incase something happens. Its not as if Hotaru is powering up her forbidden attack," Ami quietly added.   
  
"I wouldn't put anything past them," Rei snapped at Ami.   
  
"You guys, quiet, lets listen," Makoto said and hushed them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Queen Selenity paused and let a small smile flash across her face as she saw all of the senshi, Inner and Outer, in the ball room. As if they knew what was going to happen, and if something else was going to happen.   
  
"She is a fine princess, and warrior, though, I must admit that she has my fighting spirt. But, Selene is a strong soul, and I hope that she will help her sister, and fellow princess."   
  
"Not going to be a 'fellow princess', for much longer," Selene muttered under her breath.   
  
"Now, I must announce my heir. Going against all of the generations before me, I am not awarding the throne to the one who is like me, instead, I am awarding it to the first born, Selene."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The Outers looked at one another, with glances that merely said, 'I knew that the wimp wouldn't get it'.   
  
The Inners however, were shocked beyond human capability.   
  
The Princes however looked at Selene, and just merely nodded.   
  
Usagi, however, was teary eyed, and looked to her mother for support, which she did not recieve.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Selene was looking at her reflection in the marble floor. The black hair, up in the traditional odango style; the emerald green eyes which looked like the heart of an emeral. She was lost in her thoughts, and tuned her mother out, not even listening to hear her sister get the throne, not that she head that she was indead the heir, not Usagi.   
  
She didn't hear a thing, till she saw 4 sets of feet surrond her, and instantly knew that they were the Outers, checking if she was weeping over her loss or not. She felt 2 different hands rub her shoulders, as if in comfort, but rougher then she thought it was going to be.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Princess Selene, look up a second, child," the Princess of Pluto's voice said towards Selene.   
  
Slowly, Selene looked up at the Outers, and noticed that they were...smiling?   
  
"C'mon, you Moon Senshi, time for you to claim your name to the throne," Hotaru said.   
  
"Yes, its true, you got it," Michiru added.   
  
"Like a wimp like that could take the throne, when Selene can almost cream me, ha!" Haurka exclaimed.   
  
"Its not funny, you guys," Sestunna started, "Even though we knew that Selene would get the throne, and she did, we must not underestimate the others."   
  
"You know what I said was true, Sestunna," Haurka replied.   
  
"You guys, you all can quit the act. I know that Usagi has the throne----"   
  
"Princess Selene, please come up here," Queen Selenity's voice echoed across the ballroom.   
  
Selene looked up at the source, up at the make-shift throne, her mother, Queen Selenity, was standing there, with a proud expression. To her left, the Inner Senshi were either weeping or looking like they would just explode from fury; Usagi, however, did not look angry, no, she looked like her heart had just been broken, then a fallen in the way of one of her attacks.   
  
She slowly made her way towards her mother, with the Outer Senshi flanking her. Haurka to her left, Hotaru further back, Michiru to her right, and Sestunna further behind Michiru. It looked like she was leading a pack of geese, only human geese. She passed faces upon faces, each showed shock and happiness.


End file.
